The Boy with the Green Eyes
by SugarCubes101
Summary: Blaine Anderson just wants Sebastian. When they met at Oxford, Blaine thought he could handle dating a member of the royal family, if that meant that he could have his prince. Many years after their initial meeting, Blaine has had enough of the spotlight and everything that comes with being Prince Sebastian's consort. AU. Prince!Sebastian.
1. Chapter 1

_Now_

"I hate this! I wish we'd never met! I wish I didn't love you the way I do!"

Blaine tried to keep the tears from spilling down his cheeks, his throat from closing, a sob from escaping. He tried to push his emotions down as the sound from his yell echoed off the oak floors, traveled to the ceiling, and back again, until all that remained was a shocked Sebastian and a bitter silence between them.

His love shook his head, reaching out to touch Blaine's hands or shoulders. "Blaine, no, don't say that-" Sebastian's hands landed on his biceps, but Blaine pushed him off as soon as they made contact.

"Don't. Just don't."

The pair made eye contact and Blaine's red rimmed eyes looked up at Sebastian's, noticing the tears threatening to fall as well. "I can't take this pain anymore, Sebastian... I was so naive and dumb and in love when I thought we could make this work... But we can't."

"Yes we can, we can make this work, Blaine,"

Blaine looked back into Sebastian's eyes, pushing his emotions down. He wanted desperately to fall back in his arms and cry and tell him how much he loved him and let Sebastian mend his broken heart, just as he would do for the other man.

Those green eyes plead for him.

He opened his mouth, not sure which words would come out.

"I need to go. I'm sorry."

* * *

_Saturday, August 28, 2010_

"I hate parties like this," Blaine looked over at Nick as they walked through the crowded house, making their way through the throngs of people. Heavy bass pumped through the speakers and red solo cups and sweaty bodies made passionate love.

"Oh, c'mon, it'll be fun," Nick tried. "Promise, in an hour, if you still don't wanna be here, we can go to the movies, ok?"

Blaine was looking forward to seeing this movie with Nick all week. Suddenly, a last minute invitation from a guy Nick was into meant Blaine had to be dragged along to this party.

Instead, he nodded at his friend, as he looked around for the guy he was supposed to be meeting.

"Griffin should be around here somewhere," Nick said, mostly to himself. Suddenly, his friend smiled. "Hi!"

The pair embraced each other and Nick smiled wider. "Hi, Griff. You remember Blaine," He said, as Griffin held out his hand to shake Blaine's.

"Yes, of course," He replied, the pair shaking hands. Griffin leaned in after he and Blaine et go to whisper in Nick's ear.

Nick all but giggled and Blaine did his best to keep himself from projectile vomiting. "I'm going to go get a drink," He said, though he wasn't sure the pair even noticed as he walked away.

Blaine sauntered into the kitchen, feeling the counter vibrate from the sound of the music. How did Nick talk him into such stupid ideas? He hated parties, particularly house parties because, well, he was bored half the time.

He shook his head and poured a can of soda into a plastic cup and began drinking it, leaning against the counter. A few couples came and went, ignoring Blaine in favor of making out and groping each other. Blaine should've guessed that, even at Oxford, people would want to drink and have sex and do drugs because... Well, all universities were like that.

As the third couple walked through the kitchen to find their own room, Blaine shook his head and went onto the patio for some air. He looked around, the crickets chirping in the background, some of the music from the party drowned out, and the air already cool.

Blaine stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans, zoning out as he looked up at the stars painting the sky. He briefly wondered what Matt was doing right now... If he were there with Blaine right now... He'd probably say something poetic about the sun and the moon and the stars. Blaine didn't even know what that comment might be.

He closed his eyes, trying to think of one.

Matthew, every time I look in your eyes, they make sweet, passionate, beautiful love together-

_"Stop teasing! Take off your underwear and let me suck you off!"_

Blaine's head jerked up and he looked in the direction of the voice. He walked toward it, suddenly realizing there was a jacuzzi on the other side of the house which two other people occupied.

Two guys, to be exact.

Two naked guys.

Blaine peeked around the corner and sure enough, one of them sat on the edge of the jacuzzi while the other kissed his stomach, ready to suck his hard cock.

Well, sucking.

Blaine couldn't resist watching for a brief moment, his pupils lust blown. The brown haired boy receiving opened his eyes, his olive green meeting Blaine's hazel.

He'd been caught watching the two. Surely they'd stop and Blaine would be the resident creep from now until the end of the time. Blaine blushed hard, looking away before trying his best to get away without the other boy noticing.

He could've sworn the boy with the green eyes smirked at him.

* * *

Blaine waited all night for a phone call from Matt, but ended up falling asleep long before a text arrived from the other boy.

_Hey, I know it's late. I got so busy with writing, the time just got away from me. I'm sure you're asleep, so I'll call you in the morning. Love you, Browneyes. -M_

The next morning, Blaine saw the text from Matt and shook his head to himself. Typical Matt. He was forgetful sometimes. Well, all the time.

_Haha, you were right, I slept like a baby. Love you too, Matty. -B_

Blaine got ready for the day, attending church services on campus. He convinced his parents to let him study at Oxford, only on the grounds that he attended mass regularly and keep up his schoolwork. Pam and Michael Anderson had reservations about studying so far away from home, for fear of him losing touch with his roots. Blaine supposed that was a small price to pay for getting out of his comfort zone and attending a university outside of Cordonia.

As a noble, he was expected to attend a Cordonian one. The only reason his parents agreed was... Well... Blaine convinced them because it was announced that Prince Sebastian would attend Oxford as well.

There was talk of him around campus, but Blaine knew he'd never seen him before. As a matter of fact, he had no interest in him. The prince had the most horrid reputation among the nobles and rumors of his promiscuity swarmed around him. It was also rumored that the king had to silence many of these rumors, if only to keep his son's claim to the throne intact. To Blaine, the prince seemed terrible.

But, as far as Blaine was concerned, Prince Sebastian was just another student.

* * *

_Now_

Blaine woke up, half expecting to feel a pair of strong arms around him and a small little patch of warmth near his legs. Little Lucy, their yorkie, liked to sleep in their bed. Blaine opened his eyes, met with the unfamiliar hotel room. He packed a small bag and left Sebastian's royal apartments, just so he could be alone.

Well, more than alone. They were over. A ten year relationship ended and Blaine felt like his world was spinning out of control. It felt like he swallowed lead. The weight in the pit of his stomach bothered him all night and he couldn't stop crying, no matter what he told himself.

Blaine checked his phone and on it was a message from Nick and a missed call from his mom, but nothing from Sebastian. He should've guessed. Bas didn't care that much. Or at least, he didn't want to show it.

In reality, he probably cried himself to sleep, just as Blaine did.

* * *

"Hey." Blaine said, ignoring the twinge his stomach made when Arthur, Sebastian's butler, opened the door.

Arthur bowed his head briefly, before looking up once more. "Lord Anderson. I have explicit instructions from His Majesty to slam the door in your face if you ever came back."

"I just came to get my things," Blaine explained. "And Lucy. Tell him that."

Arthur paused for a moment, before nodding. "Come in." He opened the door a little further for Blaine, as he stepped inside. He was practically stepping inside his own home.

He stayed in the entryway for a few minutes, while Arthur was presumably talking to Sebastian. Though Blaine occupied this home three days ago, it didn't feel like home. Not in that way you were always welcome and loved. It felt cold and foreign.

Arthur came back a moment later and looked at Blaine. "His Majesty says you have one hour to collect your things. After that time, he says he would like to never see you again."

Blaine shook his head. Sebastian could be so immature sometimes. "No. Tell him to stop being so dramatic. Let me speak to him."

"My lord, I do not think-"

"Now."

Blaine walked away to go to the bedroom and pack the rest of his clothes and other possessions. He noted their- Sebastian's- unmade bed. Blaine was usually the one to make it. He didn't mind the maids in the rest of the house, but... He didn't want them in the bedroom. He wanted that to just be theirs. Lord knew nothing else could be.

Blaine let a few tears drip down his face, sorting some of their clothes, remembering some of the pieces he tried putting in his suitcase were actually Sebastian's. He tossed the navy Oxford sweatshirt aside, wanting to forget all the memories behind it.

He zipped up his suitcase, his eyes falling on the elegant white mantle. A few knick knacks from their travels lined it: A snow globe from Venice, a figurine of the Rio de Janeiro (Blaine thought it was beautiful. Sebastian said he didn't care, but Blaine knew he secretly liked it). In the center, a framed photo of the pair with their arms around each other, Sebastian's lips on Blaine's cheek. Their first photo together.

Bas gave the photo to Blaine two years ago, after...

Well, Blaine wouldn't need to worry about that matter anymore.

"Hey,"

Blaine whipped around and saw Sebastian standing in the doorway. Stubble grazed the other man's cheeks, his hair went every which way, bags lined his under eyes, and the whites of his eyes looked like they were painted red, bringing out the green of the irises.

"Hey," Blaine replied, pausing a moment. "Arthur let me in... I'm just getting my stuff,"

Sebastian nodded stiffly. "He told me."

Blaine nodded when he didn't continue and knelt down to pet Lucy. His poor baby missed him terribly, as evidenced with her constant need to be petted. That and she just loved to be petted all the time.

"I'm taking her with me," Blaine said, his mouth moving and his vocal chords hitting together before his brain had the chance to catch up.

Sebastian looked up, narrowing his eyes at Blaine. "Like hell you are."

"You won't ever have time for her." He told the other man. "You don't now. She's going with me, where I can actually appreciate her."

"Uh huh. And how you going to pay for her, Blaine, huh? I've seen your bank account-"

"You know what, just stop." Blaine said, shaking his head, walking toward Sebastian. "I can't be with you anymore. Not because I want to, but because it hurts too bad... I love you, Bas. I'll love you forever, but I need to stop."

"You can't give me what I need." He added quietly.

Sebastian's expression softened for a moment. "I want to."

"I know, but you said it yourself. We can never get married and we can definitely never have children." Blaine sighed.

Sebastian's expression hardened as quickly as it had softened. "Well, good. I'll have everything any person could ever want. All the money and power in the world... Get out of here, Blaine. Go have your marriage and your babies with a boring Prince Charming who you can come home to and have mundane conversation and vanilla sex with."

"I will. Goodbye, Sebastian." Blaine said, shaking his head.

* * *

_Thursday, September 2, 2010_

Blaine loved the university library. Among the shelves sat little nooks and tables for studying and there was even a small coffee bar near the front. There was something about the smell of books mixed with the aroma of rich espresso and fresh brewed French roasts that made Blaine wish he spent all his time there.

His philosophy essay begged to be worked on and hopefully finished that afternoon. Blaine decided he needed to get out of his dorm anyway, what with his roommate constantly on the phone with his parents. Like everyone, he was beginning to feel homesick.

Daily conversations on the phone and skype with his parents and Matt made the transition easier for Blaine, but it was still difficult sometimes. All the time, as a matter of fact.

Blaine grabbed his coffee from the barista and thanked her, turning around to find a spot in the library to work on his essay.

He was met with a brick wall. In the shape of a man.

Coffee spilled all over the guy's shirt and shoes, some of the splash even getting on Blaine.

Blaine's mouth fell open in shock, as did the other's.

"What the hell?" The guy asked.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry," Blaine apologized, immediately going for the napkins to dab the guy's shirt. He did his best to soak up some of the coffee, looking up at the other guy. Oh my. Blaine knew he shouldn't have been thinking the guy was gorgeous. He had a boyfriend.

The guy chuckled, revealing his pearly white smile. "Hi,"

Blaine blushed, feeling his face heat up. "Hi," He replied. "I'm really sorry, usually I'm not this clumsy,"

"No, it's alright," He replied, smirking a bit. "I've had worse."

"Oh God, what could be worse than this?"

"A lot of caviar," He chuckled. "No thanks to my friend a few years ago,"

Blaine raised an eyebrow slightly before his face cracking a smile. "I'd love to hear that story,"

"I love to tell it,"

The pair both laughed and the other held out his hand. "Sebastian Smythe,"

Blaine perked up a little at that. "As in Prince Sebastian?" He asked, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Yes," He replied with a nod. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

Blaine shook his head, thinking. "No, I don't think so," He replied, knowing he never met the prince before. "Maybe my parents and my brother. Lord and Lady Anderson. They've had audience with your father,"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow slightly, before shrugging. "Yes, that must be it... Lord and Lady Anderson? You're Cordonian?"

"Yeah," Blaine replied, as they moved to get out of the way of the other patrons. "A Cordonian at a British university. Who would've guessed, right?"

Sebastian shrugged and chuckled. "Well, I suppose we're both in the same boat-"

He was cut off by the sound of Blaine's phone ringing. Blaine paused for a moment, before grabbing it out of his pocket. He smiled at the face that popped up on his screen.

"Hey you," He said with a giddy smile.

"Hey, Browneyes," Matt replied, evidently very happy to hear Blaine's voice. "How are you-"

"Matty, I'm sorry, I can't talk right now. Can I call you later?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, sure..." Matt replied, sounding disappointed. "I love you,"

"I love you too. Bye."

Blaine hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. "Sorry, my boyfriend doesn't have the best timing sometimes," He said with a chuckle.

Sebastian nodded, thinking for a moment. "That's where I've seen you," He smirked wider.

"Where?" Blaine asked.

"What were you doing last Saturday night?" He asked, a playful twinkle in his eye.

Blaine scoffed a bit awkwardly, thinking. "Uh..." He chuckled awkwardly. "I was at a party. Why?"

"And nothing strange happened while you were at said party?" Sebastian smirked even wider, waiting eagerly for Blaine to answer.

Blaine shrugged, thinking. "Well there was-" The guys in the hot tub. "That was you. In the jacuzzi, that was you."

Sebastian nodded. "Uh huh." He smirked. "If I knew we'd have an audience, I would've shaved... My face, that is,"

The flush creeping onto Blaine's face was unmistakable and thinking about Sebastian's body, toned and tan, just made it even worse. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for you and you boyfriend to-"

"No, don't worry." He replied, his hand finding its way into his front jeans pocket. "He's not my boyfriend anyway,"

Blaine chuckled awkwardly, not sure what to say.

So, the rumors were true.

* * *

**What do you think so far? Any feedback is very much appreciated! I've been in a creative vacuum with this story for a long time (Like a year and a half!) and I'm finally getting up the courage to get it out there. And, for any of you who have played the Choices app, that's where the name Cordonia comes from. I don't pride myself in being that creative with names. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Now_

"I hate this! I wish we'd never met! I wish I didn't love you the way I do!"

Blaine tried to keep the tears from spilling down his cheeks, his throat from closing, a sob from escaping. He tried to push his emotions down as the sound from his yell echoed off the oak floors, traveled to the ceiling, and back again, until all that remained was a shocked Sebastian and a bitter silence between them.

His love shook his head, reaching out to touch Blaine's hands or shoulders. "Blaine, no, don't say that-" Sebastian's hands landed on his biceps, but Blaine pushed him off as soon as they made contact.

"Don't. Just don't."

The pair made eye contact and Blaine's red rimmed eyes looked up at Sebastian's, noticing the tears threatening to fall as well. "I can't take this pain anymore, Sebastian... I was so naive and dumb and in love when I thought we could make this work... But we can't."

"Yes we can, we can make this work, Blaine,"

Blaine looked back into Sebastian's eyes, pushing his emotions down. He wanted desperately to fall back in his arms and cry and tell him how much he loved him and let Sebastian mend his broken heart, just as he would do for the other man.

Those green eyes plead for him.

He opened his mouth, not sure which words would come out.

"I need to go. I'm sorry."

* * *

_Saturday, August 28, 2010_

"I hate parties like this," Blaine looked over at Nick as they walked through the crowded house, making their way through the throngs of people. Heavy bass pumped through the speakers and red solo cups and sweaty bodies made passionate love.

"Oh, c'mon, it'll be fun," Nick tried. "Promise, in an hour, if you still don't wanna be here, we can go to the movies, ok?"

Blaine was looking forward to seeing this movie with Nick all week. Suddenly, a last minute invitation from a guy Nick was into meant Blaine had to be dragged along to this party.

Instead, he nodded at his friend, as he looked around for the guy he was supposed to be meeting.

"Griffin should be around here somewhere," Nick said, mostly to himself. Suddenly, his friend smiled. "Hi!"

The pair embraced each other and Nick smiled wider. "Hi, Griff. You remember Blaine," He said, as Griffin held out his hand to shake Blaine's.

"Yes, of course," He replied, the pair shaking hands. Griffin leaned in after he and Blaine et go to whisper in Nick's ear.

Nick all but giggled and Blaine did his best to keep himself from projectile vomiting. "I'm going to go get a drink," He said, though he wasn't sure the pair even noticed as he walked away.

Blaine sauntered into the kitchen, feeling the counter vibrate from the sound of the music. How did Nick talk him into such stupid ideas? He hated parties, particularly house parties because, well, he was bored half the time.

He shook his head and poured a can of soda into a plastic cup and began drinking it, leaning against the counter. A few couples came and went, ignoring Blaine in favor of making out and groping each other. Blaine should've guessed that, even at Oxford, people would want to drink and have sex and do drugs because... Well, all universities were like that.

As the third couple walked through the kitchen to find their own room, Blaine shook his head and went onto the patio for some air. He looked around, the crickets chirping in the background, some of the music from the party drowned out, and the air already cool.

Blaine stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans, zoning out as he looked up at the stars painting the sky. He briefly wondered what Matt was doing right now... If he were there with Blaine right now... He'd probably say something poetic about the sun and the moon and the stars. Blaine didn't even know what that comment might be.

He closed his eyes, trying to think of one.

Matthew, every time I look in your eyes, they make sweet, passionate, beautiful love together-

_"Stop teasing! Take off your underwear and let me suck you off!"_

Blaine's head jerked up and he looked in the direction of the voice. He walked toward it, suddenly realizing there was a jacuzzi on the other side of the house which two other people occupied.

Two guys, to be exact.

Two naked guys.

Blaine peeked around the corner and sure enough, one of them sat on the edge of the jacuzzi while the other kissed his stomach, ready to suck his hard cock.

Well, sucking.

Blaine couldn't resist watching for a brief moment, his pupils lust blown. The brown haired boy receiving opened his eyes, his olive green meeting Blaine's hazel.

He'd been caught watching the two. Surely they'd stop and Blaine would be the resident creep from now until the end of the time. Blaine blushed hard, looking away before trying his best to get away without the other boy noticing.

He could've sworn the boy with the green eyes smirked at him.

* * *

Blaine waited all night for a phone call from Matt, but ended up falling asleep long before a text arrived from the other boy.

_Hey, I know it's late. I got so busy with writing, the time just got away from me. I'm sure you're asleep, so I'll call you in the morning. Love you, Browneyes. -M_

The next morning, Blaine saw the text from Matt and shook his head to himself. Typical Matt. He was forgetful sometimes. Well, all the time.

_Haha, you were right, I slept like a baby. Love you too, Matty. -B_

Blaine got ready for the day, attending church services on campus. He convinced his parents to let him study at Oxford, only on the grounds that he attended mass regularly and keep up his schoolwork. Pam and Michael Anderson had reservations about studying so far away from home, for fear of him losing touch with his roots. Blaine supposed that was a small price to pay for getting out of his comfort zone and attending a university outside of Cordonia.

As a noble, he was expected to attend a Cordonian one. The only reason his parents agreed was... Well... Blaine convinced them because it was announced that Prince Sebastian would attend Oxford as well.

There was talk of him around campus, but Blaine knew he'd never seen him before. As a matter of fact, he had no interest in him. The prince had the most horrid reputation among the nobles and rumors of his promiscuity swarmed around him. It was also rumored that the king had to silence many of these rumors, if only to keep his son's claim to the throne intact. To Blaine, the prince seemed terrible.

But, as far as Blaine was concerned, Prince Sebastian was just another student.

* * *

_Now_

Blaine woke up, half expecting to feel a pair of strong arms around him and a small little patch of warmth near his legs. Little Lucy, their yorkie, liked to sleep in their bed. Blaine opened his eyes, met with the unfamiliar hotel room. He packed a small bag and left Sebastian's royal apartments, just so he could be alone.

Well, more than alone. They were over. A ten year relationship ended and Blaine felt like his world was spinning out of control. It felt like he swallowed lead. The weight in the pit of his stomach bothered him all night and he couldn't stop crying, no matter what he told himself.

Blaine checked his phone and on it was a message from Nick and a missed call from his mom, but nothing from Sebastian. He should've guessed. Bas didn't care that much. Or at least, he didn't want to show it.

In reality, he probably cried himself to sleep, just as Blaine did.

* * *

"Hey." Blaine said, ignoring the twinge his stomach made when Arthur, Sebastian's butler, opened the door.

Arthur bowed his head briefly, before looking up once more. "Lord Anderson. I have explicit instructions from His Majesty to slam the door in your face if you ever came back."

"I just came to get my things," Blaine explained. "And Lucy. Tell him that."

Arthur paused for a moment, before nodding. "Come in." He opened the door a little further for Blaine, as he stepped inside. He was practically stepping inside his own home.

He stayed in the entryway for a few minutes, while Arthur was presumably talking to Sebastian. Though Blaine occupied this home three days ago, it didn't feel like home. Not in that way you were always welcome and loved. It felt cold and foreign.

Arthur came back a moment later and looked at Blaine. "His Majesty says you have one hour to collect your things. After that time, he says he would like to never see you again."

Blaine shook his head. Sebastian could be so immature sometimes. "No. Tell him to stop being so dramatic. Let me speak to him."

"My lord, I do not think-"

"Now."

Blaine walked away to go to the bedroom and pack the rest of his clothes and other possessions. He noted their- Sebastian's- unmade bed. Blaine was usually the one to make it. He didn't mind the maids in the rest of the house, but... He didn't want them in the bedroom. He wanted that to just be theirs. Lord knew nothing else could be.

Blaine let a few tears drip down his face, sorting some of their clothes, remembering some of the pieces he tried putting in his suitcase were actually Sebastian's. He tossed the navy Oxford sweatshirt aside, wanting to forget all the memories behind it.

He zipped up his suitcase, his eyes falling on the elegant white mantle. A few knick knacks from their travels lined it: A snow globe from Venice, a figurine of the Rio de Janeiro (Blaine thought it was beautiful. Sebastian said he didn't care, but Blaine knew he secretly liked it). In the center, a framed photo of the pair with their arms around each other, Sebastian's lips on Blaine's cheek. Their first photo together.

Bas gave the photo to Blaine two years ago, after...

Well, Blaine wouldn't need to worry about that matter anymore.

"Hey,"

Blaine whipped around and saw Sebastian standing in the doorway. Stubble grazed the other man's cheeks, his hair went every which way, bags lined his under eyes, and the whites of his eyes looked like they were painted red, bringing out the green of the irises.

"Hey," Blaine replied, pausing a moment. "Arthur let me in... I'm just getting my stuff,"

Sebastian nodded stiffly. "He told me."

Blaine nodded when he didn't continue and knelt down to pet Lucy. His poor baby missed him terribly, as evidenced with her constant need to be petted. That and she just loved to be petted all the time.

"I'm taking her with me," Blaine said, his mouth moving and his vocal chords hitting together before his brain had the chance to catch up.

Sebastian looked up, narrowing his eyes at Blaine. "Like hell you are."

"You won't ever have time for her." He told the other man. "You don't now. She's going with me, where I can actually appreciate her."

"Uh huh. And how you going to pay for her, Blaine, huh? I've seen your bank account-"

"You know what, just stop." Blaine said, shaking his head, walking toward Sebastian. "I can't be with you anymore. Not because I want to, but because it hurts too bad... I love you, Bas. I'll love you forever, but I need to stop."

"You can't give me what I need." He added quietly.

Sebastian's expression softened for a moment. "I want to."

"I know, but you said it yourself. We can never get married and we can definitely never have children." Blaine sighed.

Sebastian's expression hardened as quickly as it had softened. "Well, good. I'll have everything any person could ever want. All the money and power in the world... Get out of here, Blaine. Go have your marriage and your babies with a boring Prince Charming who you can come home to and have mundane conversation and vanilla sex with."

"I will. Goodbye, Sebastian." Blaine said, shaking his head.

* * *

_Thursday, September 2, 2010_

Blaine loved the university library. Among the shelves sat little nooks and tables for studying and there was even a small coffee bar near the front. There was something about the smell of books mixed with the aroma of rich espresso and fresh brewed French roasts that made Blaine wish he spent all his time there.

His philosophy essay begged to be worked on and hopefully finished that afternoon. Blaine decided he needed to get out of his dorm anyway, what with his roommate constantly on the phone with his parents. Like everyone, he was beginning to feel homesick.

Daily conversations on the phone and skype with his parents and Matt made the transition easier for Blaine, but it was still difficult sometimes. All the time, as a matter of fact.

Blaine grabbed his coffee from the barista and thanked her, turning around to find a spot in the library to work on his essay.

He was met with a brick wall. In the shape of a man.

Coffee spilled all over the guy's shirt and shoes, some of the splash even getting on Blaine.

Blaine's mouth fell open in shock, as did the other's.

"What the hell?" The guy asked.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry," Blaine apologized, immediately going for the napkins to dab the guy's shirt. He did his best to soak up some of the coffee, looking up at the other guy. Oh my. Blaine knew he shouldn't have been thinking the guy was gorgeous. He had a boyfriend.

The guy chuckled, revealing his pearly white smile. "Hi,"

Blaine blushed, feeling his face heat up. "Hi," He replied. "I'm really sorry, usually I'm not this clumsy,"

"No, it's alright," He replied, smirking a bit. "I've had worse."

"Oh God, what could be worse than this?"

"A lot of caviar," He chuckled. "No thanks to my friend a few years ago,"

Blaine raised an eyebrow slightly before his face cracking a smile. "I'd love to hear that story,"

"I love to tell it,"

The pair both laughed and the other held out his hand. "Sebastian Smythe,"

Blaine perked up a little at that. "As in Prince Sebastian?" He asked, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Yes," He replied with a nod. "Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

Blaine shook his head, thinking. "No, I don't think so," He replied, knowing he never met the prince before. "Maybe my parents and my brother. Lord and Lady Anderson. They've had audience with your father,"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow slightly, before shrugging. "Yes, that must be it... Lord and Lady Anderson? You're Cordonian?"

"Yeah," Blaine replied, as they moved to get out of the way of the other patrons. "A Cordonian at a British university. Who would've guessed, right?"

Sebastian shrugged and chuckled. "Well, I suppose we're both in the same boat-"

He was cut off by the sound of Blaine's phone ringing. Blaine paused for a moment, before grabbing it out of his pocket. He smiled at the face that popped up on his screen.

"Hey you," He said with a giddy smile.

"Hey, Browneyes," Matt replied, evidently very happy to hear Blaine's voice. "How are you-"

"Matty, I'm sorry, I can't talk right now. Can I call you later?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, sure..." Matt replied, sounding disappointed. "I love you,"

"I love you too. Bye."

Blaine hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. "Sorry, my boyfriend doesn't have the best timing sometimes," He said with a chuckle.

Sebastian nodded, thinking for a moment. "That's where I've seen you," He smirked wider.

"Where?" Blaine asked.

"What were you doing last Saturday night?" He asked, a playful twinkle in his eye.

Blaine scoffed a bit awkwardly, thinking. "Uh..." He chuckled awkwardly. "I was at a party. Why?"

"And nothing strange happened while you were at said party?" Sebastian smirked even wider, waiting eagerly for Blaine to answer.

Blaine shrugged, thinking. "Well there was-" The guys in the hot tub. "That was you. In the jacuzzi, that was you."

Sebastian nodded. "Uh huh." He smirked. "If I knew we'd have an audience, I would've shaved... My face, that is,"

The flush creeping onto Blaine's face was unmistakable and thinking about Sebastian's body, toned and tan, just made it even worse. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for you and you boyfriend to-"

"No, don't worry." He replied, his hand finding its way into his front jeans pocket. "He's not my boyfriend anyway,"

Blaine chuckled awkwardly, not sure what to say.

So, the rumors were true.

* * *

**What do you think so far? Any feedback is very much appreciated! I've been in a creative vacuum with this story for a long time (Like a year and a half!) and I'm finally getting up the courage to get it out there. And, for any of you who have played the Choices app, that's where the name Cordonia comes from. I don't pride myself in being that creative with names. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emNow/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Blaine stayed with his parents for a couple days, just glad to be home. He slept in his old room, remembering the little details. Where he practiced all his singing, learned arias, played his electric piano with headphones after his parents went to bed. Where he'd had his first kiss with that Matt fellow, the room he and his parents packed up before he went to Oxford./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The sheets he and Sebastian slept in two nights before his engagement party. Right before everything changed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Blaine got dressed and decided to take a walk and think. He walked downstairs and his mother smiled. "Good morning, my love," She kissed his cheek. "Go sit down, your breakfast is getting cold-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Mom, I'm actually going to take a walk… I need to think."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh," Pam nodded. "Alright. Would you like me to go with you?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Blaine shook his head. "No, thank you. I'll be fine."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"His mother nodded as he walked outside to take in the fresh air, the birds chirping, the dew on the grass, the flowers in bloom. There was nothing like spring in Cordonia./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" Blaine found himself at the church where he grew up. It was only a few minutes up the road from the Anderson Estate, much to his relief./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He walked in and all the memories of Sunday mornings in mass and Sunday school and youth group suddenly came back to him. This was the church he was baptised in when he was just a newborn./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Even the smell hadn't changed. Dusty, yet comforting./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Blaine looked around, closing his eyes and wondering what led him here in the first place. When he opened them again, his eyes fell on the large crucifix above the altar with Jesus' pained expression staring at him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He bent down on the kneeler on the right side of the altar and did the sign of the cross before folding his hands./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Jesus, thank You for this day. You continue to bless me with a loving family and a life better than most people's everyday that I live and I thank You... But today I come to You for selfish reasons... Many years ago, You gave me Sebastian. We had our time together and... I'm trying to move on, but I can't," A few tears began to form in his eyes. "I think of him every moment of every day and... " He sniffled. "I know I need to move on for both of our sakes, but… I can't, no matter how hard I try. God, I'm asking for Your guidance and assistance in letting both my and Sebastian's hearts rest and heal. I still love him, but I can't anymore… We're better off without each other… Our lives tangled together only bring on more pain because we cannot give each other what we need. Please, God, let me be over him. Please…. Please./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"emPlease."/em/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" Sebastian opened his eyes, looking at the man under him. His knees rested on the soft bed as he pulled out, hearing this guy groan a bit at the absence. He didn't care enough to be gentle. He wasn't paying to be careful./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The king got up to go shower. Escorts didn't cuddle, not that he wanted to with their kind anyway. He needed to get this smell of cheap cologne, cigarettes, and the street off him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""The money's on the dresser." Sebastian said, coldly. "I want you gone by the time I get out of the shower."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The man nodded as he stepped into the bathroom./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sebastian let the hot water run down his body as he scrubbed and scrubbed with his loofa./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He wouldn't be forced to spend money on escorts if Bl-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Whatever. He didn't care. Why should he spend time thinking about someone who didn't keep his promises and broke his heart?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Why did he have to love Blaine this much?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sebastian shook his head and turned off the water in frustration. This pain felt never ending./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"As he dried off and wrapped a robe around himself, Lucy looked up at him with big brown eyes, before going over to Blaine's side of the bed and laying on his pillow./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sebastian sighed and picked her up, cuddling her close. "What do you need him for? He'll just leave again and…." He sighed once more. "It'll be ok, Lucy Lou."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"She looked up at him with big brown eyes, just like Blaine used to./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" "Hunter, you have to tell me where he is," Sebastian said, pacing around his home office as he talked on the phone. Hunter was a good, trusted friend and knew he needed to be discreet. "Please."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He looked longingly at the framed photo of him and Blaine on his desk, the pair smiling at the camera from under one of the cherry blossom trees. He felt a pang in his chest at the sight./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Majesty," Hunter sighed. "Sebastian, what do you have to say to Blaine? Are you trying to win him back? Have you two even talked since he left?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""No, but…" Sebastian sighed, stopping and thinking for a moment. "These last two weeks have been miserable without him… I do want him back… He's still my best friend and… You know I don't do mushy stuff. Just tell me where he is. I need to do this in person,"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Hunter paused, considering. "He's staying with Nick Duval-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Thank you,"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""But Seb? Don't go in without knowing what you're doing… And don't buy him crazy expensive things… Tell him how you feel in the most open and honest way you know how, no ifs ands or buts. Ok?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sebastian sighed softly once more, but nodded. "Ok,"/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" emMonday, October 11, 2010/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sebastian sat in the library, working on his philosophy essay, when someone pulled his headphones from his ears, ruining the Louis Armstrong trumpet solo./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He turned to tell this fucker off. "What the-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"His face softened when he saw Blaine was the culprit. "Hey," He said, keeping in every snide remark coming to mind./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Blaine smiled softly. "Hey, you sing right?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sebastian shrugged. "Depends. Why do you wanna know?" He asked cheekily, giving Blaine a smirk./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The dark haired boy shoved his shoulder. "I have an audition on Thursday and I need an opinion on my solo… I would ask Matt, but…" He sighed. "We know what happened there." His face fell upon thinking about his ex. He wasn't over him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Alright, alright." Sebastian said, wanting to bring Blaine back up. "I suppose I could take the time out of my demanding schedule to hear you sing." He smirked at Blaine, a part of him just wanting to make the other boy laugh./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"It worked./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Blaine cracked a smile and shoved Sebastian's shoulder. "Because you're emoh so/em embusy,/em I'm sure,"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sebastian chuckled and nodded. "Of course I am. But, I'm sure your solo takes priority over a emfew /emthings."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Blaine flushed a bit at the implication. Oh lord, he needed to stop hanging around this boy./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The pair made arrangements to meet the next day in one of the performing arts wings and discuss a few things about Blaine's audition and what not./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"As his friend walked away, Sebastian shook his head to himself. Why was he so eager to make Blaine smile? Why did he feel a slight pang in his chest when he talked about Matt? Why did he want to go find Matt and punch his lights out for making Blaine feel that way?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He shook his head once more. No, he couldn't be getting a crush or whatever on Blaine. He was Sebastian, he didn't do that. Blaine was a conquest. Once he slept with him, these feelings would go away./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sebastian needed them gone. They'd make him crazy, if he wasn't careful./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Which just meant he'd have to sleep with Blaine sooner./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" "Blaine, if they don't give you the lead, I'll revolt." Sebastian said, when Blaine finished up the song./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A smile spread onto Blaine's face, along with an unmistakable blush. "I'm only a first year. They'll probably just give me one of the supporting roles-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""And if they do, they'll know that they need to give you one of the lead roles next time." He interrupted./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The pair sat in one of the practice rooms, Sebastian on the piano bench and Blaine standing over him./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I suppose so," He shrugged, fiddling with the sheet music in his hand. "Can we just go over it one more time?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sebastian chuckled and shook his head. "You sound amazing. You monologue is great. You're fine."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""How can you be sure?" Blaine asked nervously, beginning to pace around./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Call it intuition." Sebastian said, standing up and guiding his friend to the mirror. He gently massaged his shoulders to soothe him. "My mother took me to the theater when I was a kid to see Rigoletto. It was then that I realized I loved two things: men and opera. I knew that night that I would probably never be a performer, but I would love it forever. And I've seen enough of it in my life to know that you're something special."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Blaine nodded. "Ok… I guess you're right… I didn't know you liked opera."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I do." He said, running his hands down Blaine's biceps./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Sebastian…" Blaine whispered, his breath hitching./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Hm?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Blaine paused for a moment, deciding Sebastian's hands on him felt good- too good, even. He frowned, pulling away. A pang in his chest assaulted him as he did, Matt's face popping into his mind. It hadn't been very long. He loved Matt, no matter how much he didn't want to anymore./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I should go." He told Sebastian./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The prince couldn't help the pang in his chest as Blaine packed up his things./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A pang he wanted to go away./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" emNow/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Arthur…" Sebastian said, as they pulled up to the Duval residence. "Am I foolish for doing this? Will he completely reject me?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Arthur looked at the king and paused for a moment. Normally, Sebastian would do anything not to look anxious or bothered, but he supposed these were not normal circumstances./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Do you love him?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sebastian gave him a look, confused. "Yes, of course,"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Do you think you have a future with him?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes," He replied, growing frustrated./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Do you think you're meant to be together?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Yes!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Arthur paused for a moment, a soft smile forming on his face. "Then tell him that. Everything will work out if that's true,"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sebastian sighed softly, thinking, trying to calm himself. "Alright. Let's go."/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" Blaine sat across from Sebastian, silent./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A part of him wanted to be happy and relieved that he cared enough to come after him. He wanted to fall into his arms and hug and kiss him and love Bas. He wanted to pack up his things and move back into their beautiful apartment with their little Lucy Lou and live happily ever after. Whatever that meant for them./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The other part of him desperately wanted to pick up the pieces of his broken heart, kiss them better, pull himself up by his bootstraps and find someone to make his dreams come true with. A home. A marriage. A family./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"A life he couldn't have with his dubbed title as the king's whore./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sebastian looked at him, eyes pleading./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Bas, I…" Blaine paused. "I don't know what to say."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Say you'll come back with me," Sebastian said. "Please, B, I'm…" He shook his head to himself. "I'm begging you," He added quietly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""And be unhappy again?" He asked. "...I can't do that anymore. I can't wait for you to-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""It'll be different," Sebastian rushed to say./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He scoffed. "Different? How will it be different? How could it possibly be different?" Blaine asked, standing up. "You're always late. You're always tired. I don't know you when you're stressed out. I'm emlonely, /emBas. You carry the weight of the world on your shoulders and I... I need to be selfish for myself for once… I don't know why I thought I could do this when you asked me to stay."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I asked you to stay because I love emyou. /emI don't love Kurt, half the people at court bore me, you're the only one there who has half a brain. You keep me sane, B, because you understand me. I don't know how, you just do." Sebastian said. "Look, let me… Let me take you somewhere… Paris, you love Paris. We could stay at the Ritz Carlton again," He cracked a tearful smile, cupping Blaine's face with both hands. "We'd go shopping and eat at the best restaurants and go skinny dipping while no one's in the pool like we used to-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Blaine shook his head. "You think that's what I want? You think I want you to just whisk me away somewhere and love me and cherish me then, but when we come back to Cordonia it's all the same as it was before?" He stepped back, turning away from the other man, his eyes landing on the mantle where a picture of him, Sebastian, Nick, and Griffin (Nick's old boyfriend) sat in a silver frame. That night was Nick's 21st birthday and they all celebrated in New York City. By far one of the most bittersweet trips Blaine had ever taken./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Just tell me what you want, then!" Sebastian snapped, breaking the silence that fell upon them./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Blaine whipped around. "I don't want all the fabulous gifts and beautiful parties and extravagant vacations, Sebastian Smythe!" Blaine yelled back. "If you think that's what I want, you don't know me at all… When we have a wonderful time together on a date night or on a vacation you take me on because you feel guilty… When it's over, I get depressed. It just makes me so sad because I have to go back to reality and see you so sobered by the hardships of the world. It haunts me because I resent the fact that you're king and I have to accept that I have to share you with anyone who wants a piece." He rambled./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Blaine quickly wiped away a few tears, avoiding Sebastian's gaze. He saw tears forming in the other man's eyes as well./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He didn't think Sebastian knew all these things./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Those parts of you that I love more than anything else… I don't see anymore. If I do, it's few and far between…" Blaine added quietly. "...It's not the man I fell in love with… Sometimes I wonder if you're even the same person." He paused for a moment. "I miss you, Bas." He said thickly./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sebastian stood for a moment, the gears turning in his head. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I really am, but what am I supposed to do? You want me to quit? This isn't just an average job, this is what I was emborn /emto do."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I know that,"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh, do you?" He asked, crossing his arms. "I don't think you have any emclue /emhow I feel every day. So many people look to me and rely on me… I may not have any real power to do anything, but I have enough to make a difference which most people can't say. I have the power to make a difference here and you want to see me throw that away?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Blaine narrowed his eyes at Sebastian, his sadness getting pushed down by something else. His fists clenched and he grit his teeth together, feeling his face begin to heat up. "I never said any of that. And I never want you to walk away from this, but let's face it, our situation isn't like everyone else's. Most people's boyfriends aren't public figures and have husbands they're supposed to have children with and…" He suddenly quieted, his eyes trailing down to the ground./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The king sighed softly. "I know you want kids… We've talked about it and I know that I told you that we would find a way to have one, but… B, I'm so sorry, but there's not a way."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""That's the problem," Blaine began, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. "I can handle the press and the paparazzi. I can deal with the fact that you can never marry me, I can deal with the fact that there's emmy /emring on emsomeone else's /emfinger, but…" He shook his head. "I want babies. I want lots of them, running around the house coloring on walls and playing in the living room. I've always imagined a life like that and… I can't have that with you, no matter how much we both try to deny it."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Blaine felt his throat begin to close as a sob threatened to escape. He avoided Sebastian's eyes, which were filled with tears at this point./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"This was over. His heart may as well have been ripped of his chest and thrown to the wolves to use as a chew toy because Sebastian wasn't the one. They weren't destined to get married and have kids and to grow old together. Sebastian's destiny consisted of going to state dinners and parties and caring deeply about tradition and everything that came with wearing a crown on his head./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Blaine's, however. He wasn't meant to be a prince. He wasn't meant to have a huge wedding with the world watching. He wasn't meant to have a child who would grow up with the same destiny as their other father. He would live in a normal house with a lawn and a white picket fence. A life he couldn't live with Sebastian by his side./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""I think you should go now," He managed./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" emFriday, November 12, 2010/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Alright, you ready for this?" Sebastian asked, a smile and a playful twinkle in his eye./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Blaine laughed, feeling his face get tired from doing it so much. "Yes, of course,"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The prince prepared for his shot and struck the cue ball, which in turn hit the striped 13 ball he was aiming for. Which went straight into the corner pocket./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Along with the 8 ball./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Fuck," Sebastian swore, shaking his head to himself./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Blaine chuckled. "Ooohhh, I'm still waiting for your winning shot," He teased. "Oh wait…"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sebastian shook his head and picked up his scotch as he laughed. "Alright, one more round-" He said, bringing it up to his lips./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"em"One more," /emBlaine said, giving him a pointed look. "I have an early morning tomorrow,"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh, that's right. Services tomorrow morning, how could I forget?" He said, smirking slightly. "One of the few nobles in Cordonia who is catholic… An enigma in itself. Not unwelcome, but certainly different,"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Blaine hummed, leaning against his stick, the sleeves on his light blue dress shirt rolled up, and the top few buttons undone. The air smelled of cigarette smoke, cheap beer, and dried cola which made the floor sticky and stained the barstools. He wasn't quite sure how they finished a lovely dinner and ended up in a dive bar for their first date, but he was having fun./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Well," He shrugged. "My lola is Filipino and my dad is a little Italian… Speaks for itself, I suppose."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Lola?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""My grandmother…" Blaine replied. "Sorry, I forget that not everyone knows that. It's a little funny to someone who's never heard it before, I suppose,"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sebastian shook his head. "No, it's sweet," He said. Blaine noticed his eyes and face softening somehow. The prince's eyes drifted to the ground and he leaned against the pool table. "My grandmother… Well…. You probably know all about my family already." He shrugged, letting out a breathy, humourless, lifeless chuckle./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Blaine stayed silent for a moment. "No, actually."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"The prince looked up in surprise, his green eyes swirling with some kind of… Blaine thought it might've been magic or something./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Honestly… Before we met, I couldn't have cared less."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sebastian looked at him for a moment, dumbstruck. "Oh…. Really?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Blaine nodded, thinking. "Yeah," This kid wasn't used to being treated like he was anonymous. He didn't have to explain anything to anyone because his life was already so public. "Sorry to burst your bubble."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""No, no," He rushed, despite himself. He looked like he was about to add something, but thought better of it. "Well, I'm too cute for you not to care now," Sebastian winked at him and put on his smirk again./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Oh, of course," Blaine said with a playful eye roll. "...You were going to say something about your grandmother?" He prompted, leaning against the table across from his date./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Sebastian looked up and met his eyes. "Oh… Nevermind. It's not important," He played it off with a chuckle, which Blaine raised a slight eyebrow at./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""You know, Sebastian, this whole dating thing only works if you tell me things about you," Blaine reminded, shrugging a bit, waiting a moment for the prince to say something./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He simply shrugged in response. "I was just going to say… My grandmother on my mother's side was German," Sebastian let out a small smile. "We didn't see her very often, but when we did… She always made black forest cake. It was my mother's favorite, before… Before she died, anyhow,"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Blaine nodded, remembering the day the queen was pronounced dead. He was only eight years old and didn't realize the true significance of the situation his parents sat down to explain to him. He remembered his mother crying, however. He came downstairs that morning and neither of his parents noticed their young son watching them from the top of the stairs, as his mom wept softly into his dad's chest./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Later, his mother explained that she was crying for herself. She'd known Analise for years and now her dear friend was gone. She cried for King John, who loved his wife so much. But mostly, she cried for Sebastian and his younger brother, Christian, who were both around Blaine's age. She said she couldn't even imagine how any of them felt./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"He looked across to Sebastian once more, somehow seeing him a bit differently than before. "I'm sorry… I never knew the queen personally, but… My mom did. She always said that she was very kind… I guess I just wanted you to know that." He added, cursing himself for even saying anything. He just made it awkward and now Sebastian would never want to see him again-/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Thank you," He replied. "I appreciate that."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Blaine looked up and met his eyes, hazel colliding with green. He nodded in response, as Sebastian shook off the encounter./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""How about another round?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Blaine's face broke out in a smile. "Let's," He nodded, going to get the table set up./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"Maybe he could miss just emone /emSunday mass./p 


End file.
